Обозначить доверие
by Merry Ginn
Summary: 25 году после битвы при Явине, Тэлон Каррде предложил джедаям небольшую разведывательную операцию. Лететь вместе с Тэлоном вызвались два джедая: Кип Даррон и Ганнер Рисод. по сюжету Д. Лучено "Сумерки джедаев" Преслеш.


***

Wild Karrde с выключенными двигателями дрейфовал по гравиразделу системы Явина.  
Медленно-медленно.  
Неуверенно.  
У штурвала корабля сидел мастер-джедай Кип Даррон, и напряженно смотрел в обзорный экран.  
Он уже примерно час так сидел, не шелохнувшись.  
А капитан корабля Тэлон Каррде сидел чуть поодаль, в кресле второго пилота, и непринужденно любовался своим маникюром.

А ведь еще недавно Даррон влетел в рубку как стинтариллом укушенный.  
- Меняем вводные, - повелительно бросил с порога. Неизменный джедайский плащ эффектно взметнулся за спиной.  
Коготь вопросительно изогнул бровь.  
- Чувствуешь или знаешь?  
Теперь уже Кип изобразил вежливое удивление таким некорректным вопросом.  
И ведь почти точно спародировал фирменный жест капитана, стервец.  
Данкин фыркнул, переводя взгляд с джедая на Каррде и обратно.  
- Там, кажется, свистит чего в коридоре, - неубедительно отмазался он и вышел из рубки.

И вот тут Даррон и впал в свою продолжительную медитацию, предоставив Когтю любоваться маникюром, и в который уже раз уговаривать себя, что стоило разбираться в хаттовых делах и поставках - исключительно чтобы отследить направления вонговских атак, а там было недалеко и до операции совместно с джедаями. На что способны джедаи, сорвавшиеся с катушек, было известно еще по свежей памяти деяниям Бракисса и Куэллера...  
Да и по более давним, но не менее масштабным похождениям самого Кипа Даррона.

А ведь единственным препятствием к тому, чтобы юные-уверенные Сильные не очень уж буйствовали, был исключительно мастер Ордена Люк Скайуокер, уже даже не втихомолку проклинаемый за пассивность, нерешительность и пацифизм. То, что шла война, и йуужань-вонги постепенно подчиняли себе известную часть галактики, видимо, оставалось для мастера второстепенным. То, что у самого Скайуокера к тому времени от вонговской заразы медленно умирала жена, роли не играло.  
Значение имело то, что большинство форсъюзеров - с оглядкой на мастера Скайуокера - в своих действиях ограничивались больше диверсиями и помощью действующей армии, а не организовывали свою.

Вонги буквально провоцировали форсъюзеров на открытые боевые действия, а Люк, выросший в эпоху гражданских войн, очень четко представлял себе, что такое - бесконтрольная, безудержная ярость в сочетании со вседозволенностью военного времени, настроение, страшное даже у человека обыкновенного, втройне опасное у опытного воина, а уж в случае обученного форсъюзера и подавно разрушительная для всего и всех, с чем соприкоснется.  
Так, во всяком случае, Тэлон Каррде объяснял себе поведение Мастера Скайуокера .  
Люк, собравший вокруг себя форсъюзеров, интуитивно не давал большинству развернуться вовсю - предпочитая, по примеру своей сестры - долгие, изматывающие переговоры. Ну так на то он - Люк.

А вот Кип Даррон, похоже, дипломатии мало обучен, а работать придется с ним вплотную.

Кип, гроза пиратов, лидер Дюжины.  
_Что ж тебя так гложет, джедай, что вокруг тебя аура такого разочарования? Так забавно наскакивал на меня при обсуждении совместных действий в Явинском храме, практически нарывался, а впоследствии - вызвался лететь вместе. Что же делать с тобой, мастер Даррон? _

В ушах потихоньку начинало шуметь. Похоже, Даррон тоже не сидел без дела, а "прощупывал" Каррде. Коготь поморщился, вызвал на экран навигационные уравнения и принялся вручную просчитывать расход энергии для Willd Karrde. Потом для Idiots' Array. Потом для Starry Ice.  
В рубке было тихо.  
В голове контрабандиста откровенно звенело.

И тут Кип, совершенно мальчишески фыркнув, вдруг быстро спросил:  
- Слушай, Каррде, а ты правда когда-то был любовником Люка?  
Коготь понял - закрыться не получилось, потому что у Даррона на физиономии появилось такое соблазнительно-заинтересованное выражение, а еще - было совершенно непонятно, высказал джедай свое предположение вслух или небрежно, как только один Даррон умел, передал сообщение невербально, Силой.  
И что теперь?

Каррде обреченно вздохнул. Наладить контакт надо, конечно, но тема! И уж совершенно невозможно определить: звучал ли вообще тот наглый вопрос?  
- Чувствуешь или знаешь? - повторил он четко и раздельно.  
- Мне надо знать, - высокомерно бросил Кип.  
- Очевидно, надо, раз спрашиваешь.  
- Говори.  
- Нет.  
- Нет?...  
- Сейчас покажу, - деловито продолжил Коготь, встал с кресла, подошел и осторожно обнял Кипа сзади. Даже не обнял - просто мягко положил руки на напряженные плечи. В принципе, теперь Кип мог двинуть ему куда угодно, и был бы прав. По крайней мере, сам Коготь ждал небольшой стычки. Но Кип только повернул голову и проронил:  
- Я чувствую пустоту в Силе у Нал Хутта. Нам сейчас туда лучше не соваться. А куда можно, я сейчас смотрю.  
Тэлон аккуратно отстранился от джедая:  
- Посмотри направление на Рилот. Лишние сутки роли не играют.  
Даррон немного помедлил, согласно кивнул и ввел в систему новые данные. Wild Karrde вздрогнул, оживая.  
- У нас пять часов гипера теперь, - потянулся джедай. - Этого времени вполне хватит на то, чтобы обсудить и выяснить что угодно.  
На холеной физиономии капитана отразилось искреннее радушие:  
- Ты заходи ко мне в каюту через полчаса, Даррон.  
- Обязательно, - холодно проронил Кип, завернулся в плащ и вышел из рубки.

Wild Karrde шел на сверхсветовой уже второй час. А Даррон и Каррде уютно сидели в капитанской каюте и пили каф из маленьких изящных кружек.  
Со стороны это выглядело, как игра в молчанку - говори первым, и проиграешь.  
Наконец Коготь перевернул свою чашку вверх дном и спросил, подергав себя за ус:  
- В чем проблема, Даррон?  
Кип с облегчением отставил недопитый каф в сторону:  
- Мне надо точно знать, по какой причине Люк тебе доверяет.  
- А именно?  
- Он принимает твои предложения, оказывает тебе поддержку делом и советом, как я теперь понимаю, укрывает твоих людей время от времени. Почему?  
- Это долгая история, Даррон. Я не уверен, что тебе будет интересно.  
- Мне надо знать, и я узнаю так или иначе, Каррде, - с нажимом повторил джедай.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, Коготь не рассердился, а слегка даже улыбнулся.  
- Неужели опять полезешь мне в голову?  
- Коготь. Идет война, за голову каждого джедая назначена награда. Мы идем в пространство хаттов, и только Сила знает, что случится, если кто-нибудь стукнет в Бригаду Мира. Мастер Скайуокер предложил довериться контрабандисту, который известен тем, что продает информацию тому, кто заплатит больше. У меня нет причин не верить своему мастеру, но я хочу четко знать, почему именно я должен верить тебе.  
- Даже так? - Каррде приподнял бровь.  
В этот раз Кип не стал передразнивать - нахмурился и крепко сжал губы.

- Сними плащ, Даррон, - почти нежно попросил Коготь

- Ты так закутан, неудобно разговаривать, - бесшабашно высказался капитан. - Хочешь откровенности - будь добр сделать хотя бы один шаг навстречу.  
- Затем, - продолжил Каррде, наблюдая, как Даррон бережно вешает свое одеяние на спинку кресла, - ответь мне, пожалуйста, до какой степени я должен быть с тобой открытым? Вернее, так: до какого предела ты способен воспринять мое отношение к джедаям вообще и к твоему Мастеру в частности?  
Последнее Коготь подкрепил откровенно оценивающим взглядом, как будто протоколируя для себя все, что было привлекательного в собеседнике: матовая, аристократично бледная кожа, точеные черты лица. Густые темные волосы, в беспорядке падающие на глаза. Стройная фигура, длинные ноги, небольшие, но сильные кисти рук, красивые пальцы, которые не портят даже заусенцы...

Даррон стесняться не стал - с ответным вызовом смерил взглядом Каррде, да еще и присвистнул при этом:  
- Давай, начинай, Коготь. Предел доверия я обозначу в процессе.  
- Обозначай, Даррон. Обозначай сразу, потому что доверие может быть полным или никаким. А когда оно никакое, проваливаются любые, даже самые тщательно просчитанные планы.  
Одним движением Коготь встал с кресла, поднимая и притягивая к себе Кипа. Нежно провел рукой по четкой линии скул, мягко очертил губы, словно стирая с них насмешку.  
- Я не верю в вечные привязанности, Кип, люди так быстро меняются.  
Теперь они стояли лицом друг к другу, и джедай невольно запрокинул голову, даже не слушая, а считывая слова Когтя.  
- Но есть моменты, когда между партнерами вдруг возникает связь: тонкая, почти интимная... - Коготь крепче прижал к себе стройное тело, Кип не противился, но и радости не высказал. Просто позволил прижать себя и слушал дальше, внимательно глядя в серьезные голубые глаза контрабандиста.  
- ... не обязательно доводить до конца, можно просто поверить, что плохого не будет. Это так сложно, я знаю, конечно. Поэтому приятнее довести до удовольствия, до абсолюта - приятнее и проще. После боя так нужен секс, чтобы чувствовать себя живым, но иногда стоит ценить просто секс - чтобы знать, что ты кому-то дорог и нужен в мирное время, - Ладонь Каррде скользнула вниз, и на физиономии Когтя заиграла прямо таки кошачья улыбка.

С этой самой улыбкой он наклонился с губам Даррона, так же мягко и требовательно раскрывая их, обозначая тайные чувствительные точки, которые примерно одинаковы у всех людей, с удовольствием ощущая, как Кип - тихо, почти неслышно, - застонал в ответ, и вздрогнул, и прогнулся, и потерся бедрами об уже вполне себе приличный стояк.. А затем оторвался от Когтя и со скептическим:  
- Поверить не могу, чтобы Люк на это купился! - стащил с себя форменную рубашку и стал расстегивать Когтю штаны.  
Коготь вздохнул пару раз, и продолжил обозначать доверие, стараясь действовать мягко и вдумчиво, чтобы поспешностью не спугнуть такого решительного и бесконечно нахального Даррона.  
Старясь просто быть откровенным.

Wild Karrde продолжал свой путь в хаттово пространство, и до конца полета оставалось всего три часа.

- Кип?... - Коготь говорил низко, хрипловато, а рука его, обнимающая плечи джедая, была ласковой и горячей. - Проснулся?  
- Уже, - буркнул Даррон, упрямо не открывая глаза.  
Коготь обнимал Кипа за плечи сыто, вальяжно, слегка сжимая и разжимая пальцы, в манере хищника на добыче, но Даррон слышал, как заполошно, до сих пор не успокоившись, колотится сердце в горячем сухощавом теле, и всей кожей чувствовал беспокойство Тэлона - трогательное беспокойство самоуверенного ебаря за него, Кипа Даррона - как там было ему, Кипу, очень хорошо или так...?  
И Даррон еще сильнее зажмурился, понимая, что вспоминать объяснение Когтя он будет еще долго, и совсем по-детски ткнулся носом в сильную шею любовника, на одном протяжном вдохе запоминая пряный запах семени, мускуса и дорогого одеколона:

- Ну и сволочь же ты, Тэлон... Теперь я знаю точно.


End file.
